The Not-So-Perfect Match
by KuraiTenshiGabrielle
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Tokyo and Ichigo's school decides to do it a little different this year, having students fill out a questionnaire to match people up with their 'perfect match'. It's all for fun and games. Kisshu hears about this and he participates too. KisshuXIchigo. Previously "The Perfect Match"


**Valentine's Day is coming up in like... 10 days! I didn't wanna wait that long so here's some KxI Valentine's Day fluff. (Sorry for title. Couldn't think of anything else)**

**By the way... I'm assuming that Valentine's Day on Feb 14th. I know White Day is March 14th...**

**And this little 'activity' was at my school, called Matchomatics. Its where I got the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

It was Valentine's Day tomorrow in the city of Tokyo. A day where women gave chocolates to men. The men were to repay the women on March 14th, White Day, but that's another story. However, one particular school in this bustling city was doing it different this year.

This was the main reason why Ichigo Momomiya was running to her school, trying not to be late.

"No, no, no! I can't be late today! I gotta fill out that sheet!" huffed the thirteen year old as she rounded the corner.

Her red-ish pink hair bounced in the ponytails which held them up. Brown eyes sighed with relief as the familiar school came into view. Her chocolate eyes could already make out her friends, Moe and Miwa, waiting for her outside the school gates.

"S-Sorry I'm l-late!" the girl puffed, doubling over as she got to her friends to catch her breath. Her friends just playfully rolled their eyes. "Since when are you never late, Ichigo?" Moe teased, golden curls floating in the gentle winter breeze.

Ichigo made a face at her. "Oh, and you're never late?"

The blonde blushed and looked away, pouting slightly. Miwa just sighed. "Now, now girls. We are all late sometimes... just exceptions to Ichigo who's always late..." Her words ended with a smirk.

The pink-eyed girl scoffed, clutching both of her friend's arms. "Well, shall we get to home room to fill out the forms?" she asked, her voice singing as she dragged them along.

OoO

The girls giddily skipped down the hallways, making their way through the thinning crowds of students to their homeroom. They giggled excitedly about the event that was taking place.

"Oh! I wonder who we'll be matched up with," Ichigo gushed. _I hope I'm with Aoyama-kun..._ she added silently.

"Momomiya-san!"

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat when she heard that familiar gentle voice call for her. She spun around, letting go of her friend's arms, to spy her perfect boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama.

A grin stretched across her face when he reached a tan hand out to her. "Do you mind if I speak to her alone?"

The other two just giggled and blushed at the Kendo superstar. "Not at all!" Moe winked at Ichigo who was blushing madly in her fantasies. "Catch ya at home room!" Miwa agreed, tugging at her friend's arm before disappearing in one of the classrooms.

The girl grasped onto her boyfriend's hand as he led her outside in front of the school to talk alone.

"Ichigo..." he murmured gently. "I know we're dating and all... and I know you'd probably cheat to get matched with me..." he started.

Ichigo cocked her head in confusion. Masaya smiled warmly at her. "Don't get me wrong Ichigo. I do like you but can we fill out the forms without thinking of one another?"

_... Fill out the forms... without thinking of Aoyama-kun...?_

"S-Sure..." the stunned girl struggled to get out. "I-If that's what you want..."

The boy bit his lip. "Don't take it the wrong way... I just thought it would be fun to see if we would actually be paired."

The idea sunk in fast. "Wow! I never thought about it like that! That's a brilliant idea!" Ichigo fantasized about them being perfectly paired, ending with him proposing to her.

Masaya gave a soft chuckle. "C'mon... I'll walk you to homeroom."

OoO

"Alright class," the teacher began, an arm full of sheets tucked into her chest. "I will hand out a Scan-tron to each of you to fill. You are to write in pencil, and can buy your results tomorrow. And no, this is not real, it's just a scam to help raise money but its fun," she explained as she handed each student a sheet.

When Ichigo finally got her sheet, a bubble alphabet greeted her with instructions.

_'1. Use pencil to print and then bubble in your name and birth date. 2. For each question in the bubble beside your best answer. 3. Answer truthfully and have fun!'_

Ichigo quickly filled in her name, printing it in the space provided and bubbled it in where the bubble alphabet was. She then bubbled in her birthday. She moved on to the questions.

_'Question 1. You are: Male. Female.' _She bubbled female.

_'Question 2. Your grade. 12. 11. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4.' _Pencil lead covered the grade 7 bubble.

The next question was what age group did she hang out with, giving her choices such as younger, older, younger only, older only, etc. She chose _'doesn't matter'_ due to the Mew Mews all being different ages.

The questions went pretty smoothly. Hair colour? Red. Hair colour you want on someone? Doesn't matter. Height? Under 4'9". Height liked on someone else?

She had to think about that. Did she like tall or short guys?

_I wonder how tall Aoyama-kun is... Gah! I'm not allowed to think of him!_ She looked down at the answers. 5'1" to 5'4" really stuck out to her so she filled the bubble for that in.

The next question was a multiple answer one.

_'What are your favourite colours?'_

It listed many common colours, ending with the choice _'rainbow'_.

Ichigo found herself shading in pink and green. Pink was obvious... but why green?

It wasn't because... _No. Don't be ridiculous! It's because of Earth! Yeah, the earth is green! It's not because of that stupid idiot..._

_'What is your favourite animal?' _

Listed below were many common animals. Cat, dog, horse, rabbit, cow, bird.

Cat was bubbled over.

_'Favourite fruit?'_

Obviously strawberries, which she bubbled over.

Quite a few questions later, she found herself at the last few questions. Ever since the green incident, a certain alien forced himself into her thoughts. She had to go over her answers a few time to make sure they didn't get influenced by him.

The second last question. _'Do you love anyone?'_

Ichigo blushed, filling the obvious answer of yes.

Final question. _'Do anyone love you?'_

Ichigo paused. Did Aoyama-kun love her? She hoped. He kept telling her he liked her but never love...

The girl sighed, pencil posed to shade in _'no' _but that damned alien filled her thoughts.

"_I love you, Koneko-chan!"_

Did Kisshu love her? He always says he does but... _No. That's impossible. He hates humans... and he's always calling me names and tries to hurt me._

She didn't realize she shaded the _'yes' _bubble.

The bell rung, signifying it was now times to move to first class.

"Leave your Scan-trons on the desk next to the door when you leave. You can buy your results for 300 yen tomorrow. Well, have a good day class!" the teacher called from her desk.

Ichigo happily placed her results on the desk, excited to buy her results tomorrow.

When the students left the class, the teacher sighed.

"Well... I have a prep period now... Maybe I'll go get some tea from the staff room..."

The door closed behind her as a ripple in the empty air formed out of no where, alerting whoever was there to see it that space was being warped. Luckily for the teleporting being, no one was there.

Amber eyes scoured the classroom, spying the Scan-trons that weren't filled out by the students. Clawed fingers picked one up, along with a pencil from the teacher's desk. He filled out his sheet quickly, a pale hand quickly shading in the respected bubbles. He was done in less than a minute, placing his form under some of the others so his name wouldn't be recognized.

"What are the chances my results end up with Koneko-chan's, I wonder..."

With a bend in the fabric of space, the being was gone.

* * *

Valentine's Day. The day where girls give chocolates to boys. In one particular school in the grand city of Tokyo, they were celebrating it differently.

"Here you go, Miss Momomiya," the teacher running the 'stand' said. The girl squealed in delight, handing the teacher her 300 yen.

"Oh Leon! I got you!" a girl from her class cried, hugging her boyfriend. He chuckled deeply. "Of course Ayr. We're made for each other."

Ichigo felt her heart beat faster. _I totally got Aoyama-kun! We're made for each other too!_ She quickly ripped open the envelope with her name on it. Inside was a piece of paper, holding the secrets to her results. Her her stopped at what she read.

_'Congratulations! Your perfect match is: Kish Ikisatashi.'_

"N-No... That... That has to be a mistake..." Ichigo whispered. She looked back at the young couple who just shared a sweet kiss. She peered at them with envy until she noticed a familiar alien manifest in front of the table when no one was looking. He quickly dropped what looked to be 300 yen, amber eyes darting over the contents of the table. She saw his eyes widen as he picked up an envelope. He was gone before anyone else noticed him.

"Oh no you don't," the crushed girl spat, pushing through the crowds towards the exit.

OoO

Outside the school was rather desolate and deserted. Everyone was inside looking at their results.

"I know you didn't go far Kisshu..." she murmured venomously, burning holes through the trees as she looked for her 'perfect match'. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone yell in triumph.

"Yes! I actually got her! I actually got Ichigo!"

The redhead looked up in one particular tree where the voice came from to see her targeted alien. His face was filled with genuine glee, eyes brighter than the sun with excitement.

"Kisshu..." Ichigo hissed dangerously low. Her voice may seemed harsh but her attitude started to soften as she continued to look at him.

Said alien jumped a bit from his perch, blush forming on his face when he realized it was Ichigo who caught him. "O-Oh... H-Hi Ichigo..." he greeted sheepishly.

The girl face-palmed. "Kisshu. How on Earth did I get you as my match? You cheated didn't you? And you don't even go to my school!"

Kisshu blushed deeper. "I didn't cheat... Honest. And I overheard you talk about it to your human friends the other day and I thought it'd be fun to do... I wasn't really expecting to get you..." he trailed, eyes softening as he looked at the ground. "I even paid for mine!" he then tried to defend himself.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think I ever seen you blush before..." _It's actually sort of cute._ "And I guess I can't be too mad. I did see you pay for it... and it's only a joke."

The boy levitated down from the tree branch, pale hands resting on his slim hips. "Oh... Really...?" Even though he looked away, the girl couldn't help but feel his disappointment and sadness. "W-Well... I guess I'll be going..." He floated upward, sadness being covered by fake happiness. "See ya later Koneko-chan!"

The brown eyed girl closed her eyes as she heard space being warped. He seemed rather sad about it all being a scam.

_Did you really believe that we're a perfect match Kisshu...?_

OoO

A sad alien flew around the darkening city of Tokyo. It was Valentine's Day in this busy town. A day where guys received chocolates from girls. Well, all but him.

He thought the day was going to turn out better, and it did. The Scan-tron thing for Valentine's Day that his crush's school was having helped him, getting the girl he loved. It was the happiest moment ever, until she dropped the bombshell saying it was all a joke.

He didn't know that. Ichigo never mentioned anything about it being fake. The way she spoke about it made it seem like the questionnaire was real.

A sigh escaped him as he took perch on his all-too-familiar building in Tokyo. It was the tallest in the area, allowing him to see the dusk-skyline.

He sat down, clutching his chest as unwanted heartbreak erupted from his core. "Damn it..." he muttered.

Kisshu sighed yet again, allowing his ever-tense body to relax against cold material. His arm went limp, allowing gravity to do its thing. That's when he brushed up against it.

Shocked at first, the alien boy jumped a bit, turning to see what his hand touched. It was small and pink. Upon further inspection via picking it up, the boy realized it was a heart-shaped box.

The box wasn't that special. Cheap, store-bought, pink. But what wrapped the box was what was special about it. A green ribbon, tied in a neat bow, held the top and bottom together. The ribbon was quite like that of Ichigo's ribbon on her black cat tail, complete with a tiny cat bell in the bow. Just tucked underneath the bow was a tiny slip of paper with _'Kisshu'_ written neatly, the dot over the _'i'_ a little heart.

Kisshu hesitantly looked around, making sure no one was watching, before slipping the ribbon off gently, not undoing it. Once off, he lifted the lid to see tiny chocolates that awaited him.

"Wh-Who...?" Kisshu managed to stutter, taking one of the many chocolates from inside.

He lifted it to his mouth, sharp fangs breaking the delicate treat apart. Inside was a pink mixture, sweet and sticky.

_Strawberry chocolates! _the boy thought with glee as he popped the rest of the chocolate in his mouth, savouring the taste.

After eating a few more, the alien stopped to think. _Who would give me chocolates on Valentine's Day?_

Far below the questioning alien, was a questioning girl.

"I wonder if he likes them... I suppose he likes strawberries if we were paired up." Brown eyes looked up at the sky, red hair in ponytails dancing in the winter breeze.

* * *

**Yes, most likely there will be a sequel for White Day... But I have no idea on what to do for it... Suggestions?**

**REVIEW**


End file.
